Ella
by Reiko Higurashi
Summary: Sí, estaba sediento, ansioso, lo necesitaba. Sólo el sexo podría calmarme, pero ¿con quién? Todas estas estúpidas me asqueaban y cansaban. Hasta que la vi no me habían pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas no sabía que me gustaba la inocencia. SasuHina. Lemon.
1. Alguien para mi cama

**ELLA**

**Cap. 1: Alguien para mi cama...**

Mi niño interior llora. Siempre llora. Lo odio. Es tonto y débil. Yo soy fuerte, ya no soy más ese niño, pero aunque soy fuerte, nunca he podido vencerlo. Siempre está ahí. Molestandome, siempre diciendome que una vez fui tonto y débil. Siempre está para torturanme con sus recuerdos.  
Hay días en que está dormido. Me encantan esos días. Esos días puedo hacer lo que quiera y dormir después. Pero... son muy escasos. Si no me acosa el, me acosan los ojos de mis padres.  
"Venganos... venganos"  
Parecen decirme con cada una de sus miradas.  
Yo no los ignoro, pero me duele tanto pensar en eso, verlos y saber que nada he hecho por mi venganza. Me hice más fuerte, y de nada sirvió. El maldito sigue vivo, y por ir en su búsqueda los de Konoha me atraparon. Ahora me tiene retenido aquí y yo quiero escapar... necesito escapar.

Este lugar me traé tantos malos recuerdos que no he podido dormir ni una sola vez, y cuando logro traspasarme al mundo de sueños tengo pesadillas... siempre las mismas, siempre tan aterradoras, siempre tan reales.

Ver mi alrededor es lo peor. Las cosas no cambiar, pero las personas sí. Todos parece felices, con sus estúpidas sonrisas en sus caras, siempre saludando con alegría, siempre felicitándose entre sí, siempre tan alegre. Me dan asco. Me gustaría gritarles algunas vez "¿¡De qué demonios se ríen!?  
A mí nada me da risa. Nada me da tristeza. En esta etapa de mi vida es poco lo que queda de tristeza o felicidad... sólo queda el dolor.  
Dolor por recordar la felicidad que tuve algún día... dolor por recordar y ver lo triste que es mi vida.

Cuando llegas al punto dónde yo me encuentro ya nada queda. Ya nada hay que perder, ya nada hay que ganar. Todo es oscuridad y el concepto de la luz no existe. Cunado llegas a dónde yo he llegado sólo queda caer, o tal vez no se pueda caer más. El día y la noche son igual, son triste y desolados. El frío es un buen amigo, el calor es un compañero; todo da igual.

Voy caminando por la calle y veo cómo algunas personas me miran. Todavía hay murmuraciones. Todos saben que regrese, pero no muchos salen de su asombro. Muchos me consideran un traidor, muy pocos otros me concideran un amigo. Yo no sé que decir de cómo los concidero. Son unos idiotas patético que por lo visto no están suficientemente conformes con su vida, por ello se entrometen en la mía.

He intentado ver el lado bueno de las cosas, aunque no hayas muchas. Por un lado están las estúpidas que me acosaban; todavia andan rondando por ahí, pero son más discretas, son más grande y, si cabe decirlo, más apetecible. Lo mejor de todo es que han mejorado sus métodos de "conquista", cosa que me permite llevármelas rápido a la cama.

Eso, por cierto, me lleva a pensar que hace casi una semana que no tengo a nadie en mi cama. No, sé lo que están pensando y la respuesta es no. No estoy estoy haciendo ningún tipo de renencia, para nada, pero es que a las mujeres no se les puede dejar que trepen a tu cama más de tres días seguidos, o ellas hacen sus conclusiones siempre opuestas a lo que en verdad es.  
No he sentido un gran apetito en los últimos días. No sé por qué. Supongo que me canso de las chicas de Konoha. Son muy rutinarias, por si no lo sabían. Hay algunas que se ven más interesantes, no lo voy a negar, pero siempre son las que están "prohibidas", o las que yo mismo me prohibo por obsesivas. Está Sakura; dirán, seguramente, que se hace difícil que quiera Sakura en mi cama... bueno, no. He de aceptar que Sakura no está nada mal, más ahora que ya no es tan tonta como antes, pero es la novia de Naruto, y Naruto es la única personas que se puede acercar a ser un amigo, además, la muy tonta sólo tiene ojos para él, cosa que en verdad no me disgusta. Están hechos el uno para el otro: tontos y felices los dos.

Está Ino. Pero ya estuvo en mi cama y, aunque es muy buena en el asunto, no la volveré a tener allí. De las mujeres, consideraría a Ino y Sakura de las más obsesivas, y sé que si llevo a Ino otra vez a mi cama será mi perdición, así que prefiero descartar la idea.

También esta esa chica, eh, Tenten, creo que se llamaba. Es linda. Despierta un instinto lujurioso en mí, pero no. Primero está Lee, que parece es su novio, y segundo, a decir verdad, la chica no parece muy buena en la cama. Me atrevería a decir que es virgen, o que sólo ha estado con Lee en su vida.

No me gustan las vírgenes.

Están, en realidad, sobre valoradas. Son tontas, además, y sin experiencia. Siempre tan frágiles, con tanta vergüenza. Siempre con su "no me mires", siempre tapándose. Además creen que si su primera vez es contigo ya tiene algún derecho. No. Prefiero no liarme. Nunca he estado con una, y a decir verdad tampoco lo deseo.

Hoy legue a uno de los lugares más lejanos y solitarios de Konoha. Me siento más melancólico de lo común, cada vez que estoy así tengo pesadillas toda la noche mientras duermo, y si no duermo, me atormentan los recuerdos. Por eso voy a buscar un buen bar dónde emborracharme hasta casi perder el sentido, y luego voy a buscar alguna puta con que liarme. Sé que si lo hago así, después de dos o tres secciones se sexo, quedaré tan cansado que apenas podré respirar. Como consecuencia dormiré tranquilo y sin pensar en nada.

Visualizó el lugar perfecto para mí. Es un bar viejo y poco visitado, por lo visto, que ilumina la calle oscura. Bien. Ese lugar es perfecto. Al entras está todo como lo pensar: pocas personas, un lugar deprimido, una camarera voluntariosa (Eso. Perfecto) y una mesa al final del lugar.

Me siento y en seguida viene la camarera a atenderme. Me regala una gran sonrisa, enseñando sus tientes blancos y sus labios delgados y rojos. Analizo su cuerpo. Es muy delgada, cosa que en realidad no me gusta mucho, y tiene los pechos grande, cubierto apenas por una blusa. El escote dejaba muy, pero muy poco a la imaginación. Llevaba una mini falda entra, unas medias largar negras también que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una blusa negra. Al parecer era el uniforme del restaurante.

-¿Qué desea, señor? -me pregunto sonriente.

-Mmm... dame un Whisky, el mejor que tanga. No, mejor la una botella.

-Muy bien. ¿Algo más, señor? Puedo ayudarle en todo lo que desee -Hubo tanto énfasis en la palabra "todo" que hasta el más idiota de los idiotas captarían la indirecta de sus palabras.

-Puede. Después te lo diré -contesté.

-Bien.

Me sonrió otra vez provocativa he hizo una reverencia. Por un momento pensé que se le iban a salir los pechos de la blusa, pero no fue así. La camarera se alejó moviendo las caderas provocativamente. La verdad es que, en otras circunstancias, ella me había dado asco. Pero no soy exigente a la hora de una buena sección de sexo. No me importa quién sea, sólo lo que me pueda dar. Bueno, qué puedo decir, la vida es así.

Mientras bebo mi whiske en un intento por emborracharme, cosa que sé va a ser difícil porque estoy muy acostumbrado a beber, veo que alguien llega. Me pregunto quién será. Entró a la cocina del bar, así que supuse que era una empleada más, o la esposa de algún empleado. Unos minutos después salió del mismo lugar al camarera, pero estaba vestidas con sus ropas normales, o al menos eso creo, aunque no son menos vulgares que su uniforme.  
Se acerco a mí y dejo, con poco disimulo un papel en mi mesa, luego se fue moviendo las caderas. Veo el papel y, tal y como supuse, es su nombre y su dirección, además de "te espero" escrito y firmado con un beso. Casi dejo escapar un risa de burla.

Cuando levanté la mirada puede verla. Fue un cambio de turno, por lo visto. La chica que había entrado ahora llevaba el uniforme y una libreta retenida entre las manos y fuertemente agarrada contra su pecho. No estaba mal. A decir verdad, no pude evitar impresionarme. No se podía decir que era atractiva, o bella.  
Deslumbrante.

Esa sería una palabra que se la acercarse más.

Llevaba el pelo tomado en una coleta baja y le llegaba casi a la cintura; era azul, un azul oscuro, casi negro, muy liso y sedoso, resplandeciente. Su piel era blanca, muy blanca y a la vista parecía suave, deseable. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Sus orejas rojas, y no sé por qué pero sentí un gran deseo de pesar mi lengua por allí, algo en mí me decía que era ella muy sensible en esa parte. Su boca era carnosa, rosada, delineadamente perfecta... deseable. Y sus ojos... eran blancos, llenos de vida; brillaban mucho, cono si tuviera alguna bombilla que los hiciera resplandecer, eran grande. Nunca había visto un ángel pero, lo sé, sus rasgos no podría ser tan magníficos, pero tal vez lo que más se le asomara.

Y su cuerpo... si tu cara era de ángel, su cuerpo era todo lo contrario. Estaba hecho para el pecado. Con curvas delineadas y bien dotados. No era muy alta, pero tampoco baja. Sus piernas eran largas, en lo que había de su tamaño, y deseo verse envuelto en ellas. Su cadera ancha, pero su cintura estrecha. Sus pechos eran grandes, firmes y apetitosos, aunque estaban todos por la blusa.

A diferencia de la otra camarera, esta iba bien cubierta, y apenas dejaba ver el trozo de piel que había entre las medias y la falda.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi un hombre entrar. Luego de un minuto otro. Luego otro más. Ella, muy eficiente, empiezo a tomar ordenes, sin ninguna intención de coqueteo.

No puedo evitar mirarla mientras servía aquí y allá. El bar no estaba a tope, pero sí mucho más lleno que cuando llego. Todos estaban allí por ella. Les servía rápido y eficientemente, ignoraba los comentarios subidos de tono, aunque se sonrojaba visiblemente.

Lo mejor era verla cuando se volteaba. Tenía un culo perfecto. Más grande que pequeño, redondeado, respingon. A la medida perfecta de mi mano. Aunque, el parecer, todos los que allí estaban pensaban lo mismo. Eso, no voy a negar, me enojo mucho. La ira me invadió de pronto.  
No es que sea celoso, no, es sólo que no me gusta que toquen y/o mire mis cosas. Y me gusta mucho menos cuando no saben que es mío.

Bueno, ya había encontrado lo que había venido a buscar.

Sería ella. Ella dormiría conmigo hoy. Ella calentaría mi cama.

**Continuara...**


	2. A mi cama

**Cap. 2: A mi cama...**

Las horas pasan y yo sigo aquí, sentado cómo un tonto. La veo. No puedo dejar de hacerlo. Es tan hermosa....

Se mueve con gracia, con elegancia, con una inocente sensualidad... totalmente desquiciante.  
Se preguntarán ¿qué demonios hago yo aquí?, y más todavía, ¿qué hace ella aquí también? Bueno... creo que hay dos repuestas justificable.  
Primero, ella ha evadiendo ágilmente todas mis proposiciones. Y segundo... he encontrado un exquisito placer en observarla. Sí, como un idiota, o mejor dicho, como todos los idiotas que están aquí hoy, como todos los días.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que la vi por primera vez. Es una tortura y un placer recordar ese día. La frustración de mi cuerpo al no verse complacido casi me mató, pero es muy lindo recordar nuestro primer encuentro.

Su nombre, por si no lo saben, es Hinata. Hyuga Hinata, para ser más precisos. Ella pertenece al clan de los Hyuga, pero ha sido expulsada. Es ninja, sí, pero trabaja en sus días libre, o noches libre, en este bar. Según tengo entendido no tiene novio, esposo o prometido, cosa que, a decir verdad, me trae sin cuidado. Va a ser mía sea como sea. También cabe decir que vive en un apartamento cerca del mío. No. No es que la espíes, es sólo que... la vi de casualidad entrando. Su apartamento es lindo, huele a rosas, como ella, y está muy bien ordenado. No. Tampoco es que allá entrado a espiar, sólo quería ver si estaba en casa y no quise tocar la puerta. Es una chica fuerte, pero no por eso deja de ser delicada.

Por muy tonto que sea, de vez en cuando me dan ganas de cuidarla, de protegerla de todo y todos. Aunque, claro, eso nunca será, porque yo nunca protegería a nadie más que a mi mismo. Pero... podría protegerla por unos días, o el tiempo que dure calentando mi cama.

...//...

Está lloviendo, pero eso no me impide ir a verla. Naruto está insoportable, siempre preguntándome que dónde paso las noche, qué hago, y con quién. Me dice que no estoy igual que siempre, que estoy en el aire, y no recuerdo qué estupideces más. Pero sólo es que no estoy con él tanto como antes. El tonto seguramente piensa que quiero escapar de Konoha, pero... a decir verdad la idea está cada vez más lejos.

Entro al bar. Me sorprende mucho verlo vacío. ¡Ja! parece que los tontos le tienen miedo al agua... eso, o no tiene una obsesión tan grande como yo. Pero, sea como sea, esto es un punto a mi favor. Sí. Ella hoy es sólo para mí… sólo para mí.

Cuando me ve viene hacía mí con una toalla en las manos. Me la da y me acerca una silla para que me siente.

-E-estás empapado

Comenzó a flotar suavemente la toalla contra mi pelo y mi cuerpo se tensó al instante. Seguramente Hinata no sabía que sus pechos eran mi primer punto de visión o sino no hubiese estado haciendo eso.  
Deseé tomar con mis manos su cadera y hacerla sentar con mis piernas entre las de ella, para luego besarla tan arrebatadamente hasta que me suplicará que la tomara allí mismo.

-N-no debiste venir -yo apenas escuchaba su voz en un leve susurró por encima de mi cabeza-. Hoy cerramos temprano porque se avecina una tormenta para mañana, ¿no lo has escuchado?

Me sorprendí un poco. La verdad es que no tenía idea de que hubiera una tormenta acercándose, pero tampoco me sorprende. Últimamente todo lo que ocupaba mi mente llevaba el nombre de "Hinata".

-No.

-Hump... Q-que despistado eres, U-uchiha-san -me reprochó.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que tenía toda la razón. Aunque despistado no era la palabra precisa. Era tonto. Me estaba volviendo tonto. En realidad Hinata me estaba volviendo tonto. Me doy cuenta de que _beso_ tomarla. Marcarla como mía y luego liberarla. Esto me está afectando más de lo que debería. Mucho más. No puedo permitir que una hermosa bruja hechice mis sentidos.

-Bien, ¿a qué hora cierran?

Comencé a tramar todo muy cuidadosamente en ese momento.

_"Lo siento, Hinata, pero hoy amanecerás en mi cama... aunque tampoco me importaría ser yo el que amanezca en tu cama"_.

-Y-ya, prácticamente, ¿por qué?

-Nos vemos juntos **-"****_A mi cama_****"**.

-P-pero...

-Nada de peros, Hinata. Anda, cámbiate, yo te espero.

Ella no puso ninguna objeción. A decir verdad Hinata es demasiado confiada, o inocente, o tonta. No se cuál, pero sea cuál sea, necesita mucho que la protejan. Por mucho que sea fuerte hay cosas en la vida, que yo sé y ella no, de las que no se le ocurriría si quiera cómo defenderse. Y yo me odio por pensar en defenderla yo de estás cosas.

Cuando Hinata se alejó, me preparé mentalmente para todo lo que iba a hacer. Yo sabía perfectamente que Hinata era virgen. En realidad, dudo que a alguien con cerebro pudiera pasarle desapercibido aquella inocencia, así que tendría que hacer las cosas con sumo cuidado. Tratarla delicadamente.

Mi mente pervertida comenzó a planear un plan tras otro. Cosas que le podría hacer durante toda la noche... y el día. Podría enseñarla mucho. Es más, le enseñaría mucho. Después de todo, yo no sería el único amante de Hinata.

Hump.

La idea me enfureció. Pensarán que estoy loco pero me enfurece, me pone celoso el imaginar si quiera que algún hombre vuelva a ver a Hinata de esa forma.  
De esa forma tan... tan mía. De esa forma en que sólo yo la puedo ver. Aunque descarte la idea lo más rápido que pude. Mientras menos pensará en estupideces, mejor,.

¡Ah! También le podría hacer eso, seguramente le encantaría...

-Ya estoy lista.

La voz me sacó de mis pensamiento. Hinata se había vestido. Llevaba un vestido azul con bordes negros hasta los muslos y unas medias largas negras un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Sus zapatos también eran negros y por encima de eso llevaba un impermeable que se iba abrochando a medidas, y yo le recorría con la mira, fascinado.

-Bien. Vamos -logré decir.

Caminamos en silencio todo el camino cosa, debo decir, que me ayudo mucho a poner todos mis sentidos en orden.

Cuando llegamos al frente de su casa (sin yo darme cuenta siquiera) ella me miró con una expresión en los ojos que no llegue a comprender pero que había visto muchas veces en ellos, aunque no llegaba a analizarla ya que siempre Hinata apartaba la mirada. Ahora tenía tiempo y ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme.

-B-bueno, y-yo ya llegue -miró en dirección a su casa y luego a mí-. H-hasta otra, Uchiha-san.

Era deseo. Lo que estaba escrito en sus ojos era deseo.  
Eso me dio fuerzas y esperanzas para continuar.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa a tomar algo para el frío? -Era una forma linda de pedirle que se acostará conmigo.

Ella captó la indirecta.

-Y-yo... l-lo s-siento, U-uchiha-san, pero t-tengo muchas cosas que h-hacer en mi casa y n-no puedo t-tomar nada.

A pensar del frío un intenso rubor cubría sus suaves mejillas, cosas que me hizo desearla más, si era posible eso.

Sin saber bien lo que hacía la atraje hacía mí rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y ella gimió de sobresalto. Ni siquiera deje que protestará y pegue mis labios sobre los suyos. Dios... era todavía mejor de lo que había imaginado. Los labios de Hinata eran suaves, carnosos, tiernos y estaban humanos y fríos por la lluvia.

Ella primero intento despegarse de mí, poniendo sus manos en mi pecho e intentando separarme, pero yo la pegue más fuerte contra mí y cuando sentí que intentaba apartar la cabeza coloque una mano bajo su nuca y la acerque más a mi cara.

Hinata se dio por vencida finalmente pero no hizo nada más. Su cuerpo quedó rígido contra el mío. Tal vez pensará que eso me detendría, pero estaba muy equivocada. En realidad, no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.  
Suavicé un poco mis labios sobre los de ella y empecé a moverlos con suavidad, tiernamente para no asustarla. Hinata seguía igual se rígida. Entonces mi lengua chocó con su labio inferior y sentí como los apretaba, en un intento por contenerse. Una sonrisa se me escapó y tome entre mis dientes su labio inferior con cuidado y lo lamí, lo mordí suavemente, tentándola, incitándola a abrir la boca.  
Finalmente sus labios aflojaron y yo comencé a abrirlo bajo los míos. El cuerpo de Hinata ya se había relajado y yo la apretaba contra el mío en un intento de tenerla cerca, además de que sabía que si la soltaba seguramente caería al suelo.

Cuando sentí a Hinata totalmente relajada en mis brazos moví mis labios con más destreza sobre los de ella, lamiéndonos y mordiéndolos de vez en cuando. Cuando se le escapó un gemido entrecortado aproveché para introducir mi lengua.  
Su interior era suave, sedoso y caliente. Recorrí todo el espació que había allí, degustando toda la exquisitez que su boca me ofrecía. Sentí como tímidamente Hinata respondía a mi beso, rozando apenas su lengua con la mía. Junté nuestras bocas todavía más y profundice el beso.

Ella respondía a mis besos con una pasión que me dejo sorprendido. Mi lengua y la suya se encontraron en la pelea más satisfactoria de toda mi vida. Sentía como cociente o inconscientemente se pegaba a mi cuerpo y los gemidos que salían de su boca cuando mordía su labio inferir o succionaba su lengua.

Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo así, separe nuestras bocas y me deslicé en besos cortos y mojados hasta su garganta, recorriendo las gotitas de agua casuales que me encontraba. Hinata emitió un gemido de protesta cuando abandoné su boca.

-¿Entonces, vienes a mi apartamento?

Ella tardó en responder y cuando lo hizo, su voz fue apenas un susurro tembloroso.

-Sí...


	3. En mi cama

**ELLA**

**Cap. 3: En mi cama**

Apenas recuerdo cómo llegamos a mi apartamento. Entre besos desesperados y apasionados logré abrir la puerta. Creo que la cerrar con el pie...

La boca de Hinata era adictiva. No pude dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Ella quería decir cosas, cosas que se desvanecían en mi boca... cosas que no me interesaban, porque impedían que la besase.

La conduje sin más a mi cuarto. Sin ningún tipo de preámbulos. Le deseaba, maldita sea... la deseaba más que a mí vida. No podía esperar a tenerla en mi cama, bajo mí, gimiendo desesperada y retorciéndose, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda, mientras su boca decía mi nombre una y otra vez entre gemidos de placer.

Mi cuerpo ardió más si podía ser posible.

Llegamos a mi habitación entre tropezones. No estaba de lo más organizada pero era aceptable. Encendí la luz, pero al instante Hinata se separó de mí.  
Respiré profundamente y luego abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con los de ella mirándome apasionadamente, con un toque de reproche en la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¿P-por qué enciendes la l-luz? Y-yo no lo h-haré con la luz e-encendida.

El fuerte sonrojo que se apoderó de cu cara me pareció de lo más excitante.

¿-Por qué no? Te aseguro que no tienes nada que esconder, todo lo contrario...

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. Estuve pensando en discutir un poco, con convencerla o quitarle toda su fuerza de voluntad a besos, pero al final desistí. Mejor complacerla, después de todo, no le podía exigir tanto ese día. Era su primera vez.

Ese pensamiento me lleno de... placer. Su primera vez iba a ser conmigo, o sea, iba a ver el primer hombre que la tocara, que le acariciara, que escuchara sus gemidos de placer. Yo iba a ser el primero en enseñarle los placeres de la vida, mostrarle el cielo, bajarla y volver a subirla. Sólo yo.

Con posesividad, apagué la luz y tome sus labios. Un pequeño gemido de asombro brotó de los labios de Hinata, pero no presté atención. La conduje directamente a la cama y, con un empujón, me coloqué sobre ella. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban tan perfectamente que gemí sólo de su roce. Seguí besándola con pasión mientras me quitaba la camiseta un poco mojada y los zapatos con los pies. Cuando mi pecho estuvo desnudo, ella me miró con admiración y asombro. Mi cuerpo ardió más todavía.

Bajé mi cara hacía la de ella y volvimos a besarnos. Nuestros impermeables los habíamos dejado en la pequeña sale de mi apartamento así que pude quitarle el vestido a Hinata con más facilidad. Cuando la prenda hubo desaparecido no pude evitar separarme del cuerpo de Hinata y admirarla. Su lencería era negra. El sujetador negro, las bragas y las medias negras. Por lo visto se había quitado los zapados igual que yo. Estaba... a falta de una palabra mejor, perfecta. Su cuerpo tenía un suave tono rosa que se intensificaba en su cara. Sus pechos comprimidos en el sujetador era lo más exquisito que había visto en mi vida y di gracias silenciosamente a que la luna llena entrará por la ventana de mi habitación. Es como si todos quisiera que la viese y aproveche el deseo, porque sabía que pronto todo el cielo estaría totalmente cubierto por nubes y llovería todavía más fuerte.

Volví a besarla y di un pequeño giro, haciendo que Hinata quedará sobre mí, a horcadas. Sólo quería tener más facilidad para admirarla. Ella no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos mientras lo hacía, pero pude notar que su cuerpo estaba muy quieto, expectante. Le quité una horquilla que sostenía su pelo y en seguida la larga melena azulada se desparramó como seda sobre mi mano. Tampoco dijo nada cuando la coloque mejor sobre mi regazo, pero el grito ahogado que dejó escapar me hizo saber que notaba mi erección contra uno de sus muslos. Al momento meneó las caderas, descolocándose.

-Veo que quieras escabullirte -susurré-. No me parecería mal si te mueves un poco hacía abajo y a la izquierda.

Hinata abrió los ojos como plato al comprender lo que le quise decir, pero increíblemente fue bajando poco a poco hasta que mi virilidad quedo anidada entre las partes íntimas de Hinata. Noté el calor y la humedad del lugar, a pesar de la braguita que nos separaba, y mi miembro dio un respingo y creció de tamaño, luchando contra la presión de los pantalones. Cuando ella apretó mi hambriento sexo contra él, no pude evitar empujar a la vez.

-¡Dios mío, vas a matarme!

-Lo siento -dijo Hinata, apartándose con la misma rapidez que se había aproximado.

-No. Tranquila -dije y volví a colocarla justo en el lugar, a la vez que salí un gemido de nuestras bocas-. Apártate un momento.

Hinata obedeció y yo desabroché rápidamente el cinturón y los bonotes del pantalón. Después deslicé la mano dentro de la bragueta para liberar mi ansioso miembro, que salió a la semi-oscuridad de la noche, recto y sólido, buscando la calidez femenina. No aparté en seguida la mano y noté que Hinata veía mi miembro fijamente y su lengua asomo entra sus labios, húmeda y tentadora, para relamérselos. Mi pene dio un respingo y sentí como creció aún más en mi mano, palpitante, deseando hundirse en Hinata. Alcé lentamente las caderas, al ritmo de las imágenes que creaba mi imaginación sobre Hinata: mi miembro sobresalió de mi mano y rozó la braga de Hinata, atormentándonos deliciosamente.

Al decender, Hinata se acopló al movimiento.

Mi mano subió hasta sus bragas y la bajo de un lado, después de otro, quitándola primero de una pierna y luego, finalmente, de la otra, para dejar aquella deliciosa carne a mi disposición.

Ligera como una pluma, Hinata posó algo seco y cálido sobre mi pene. Di un respingo cuando aquella pequeña mano intentó rodear mi miembro y al momento me quedé inmóvil, pues ella lo estaba guiando hasta la delicada hendidura de su sexo. Hinata se meció sobre mí, no tanto como para forzar la unión, pero sí lo suficiente para incrustarla la punta de mi pene en su valle, que comenzaba a humedecerse. Deslicé las manos sobre sus nalgas, para detener el implacable empuje de sus caderas.

-No quiero entrar -dije.

Ella se mordió el labio y me miró con un gesto de confusión. Pude notar como se tensaba. No hacía falta ser un genio para ve que intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero era demasiado inexperta para darse cuenta de que todavía no estaba preparada... y yo podía hacer que disfrutará mucho hasta que lo estuviese.

-Me avergüenza un poco admitirlo, pequeña, pero todavía no estoy preparado.

-¿P-por qué? -preguntó inocentemente y volvió a moverse hacía arriba. Sujeté sus caderas excitando, nuevamente, movimiento.

-Los hombres no son como las mujeres -expliqué-. Necesitamos besos y palabras dulces para poder... esto... funcionar.

-¿Quieres que te diga palabras dulces?

-No estaría mal.

-Y si te beso ¿estarías más dispuesto?

Luche para contener la risa que me causaba. Era tan inocente y bella...

-Eso me encimaría mucho, sí.

Hinata se enderezó más, haciendo que mi erecto miembro rebotase contra sus nalgas. Tuve que contener un nuevo gemido. Ella estaba poniendo de su parte toda su dulzura y dedicación, y a mí me estaba volviendo loco. Demonios... esto no iba a ser nada fácil, si al menos no fuera tan inocente...

HInata frunció el seño, indecisa sobre qué debía hacer.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?

-¿C-cuál?

-¿Qué tal si me dejas hacer?

¿P-por qué?

La pregunta no me la esperaba. Ninguna chica antes me había pedido explicación de por qué yo quería darle placer, sólo aceptaban sonrientes y entusiastas y luego se derretían en mis brazos... Hinata ¿por qué tienes que ser tan diferente?

-Venga, compláceme.

Ella incluso pareció pensarlo y yo casi estalló en risas. Pero luego, lentamente, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué harás? -pregunto, descarada.

Rodé sobre mí mismo hasta colocarla bajo mí. Decírselo sería un verdadero placer.

**Continuará.**

Ok, por fin vuelvo con la conti. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Y siempre me estoy disculpando… :(. Pero esta vez va en serio, muy en serio… ¡lo voy a continuar pronto! Ya veréis, súper pronto. Con todo muchas gracias a todas las personas que han estado apoyando el fanfic. En verdad es para mí muy importante vuestro apoyo y estoy muy agradecida.

Gracias a:

**Javiiii, Pamelix, ****inthisdays****, viicoviic, helen, Lady-Satanika****, ****narutokonoha****, ****Dark Amy-chan****, ****flordezereso****, ****VICKY, lucy :, gesy**** (¡te llamas igual que mi mejor amiga… xD), ****angela-hinata****, ****RebeKyuubi, edward-uchiha****, ****Aiko Amori****, ****becca boom, ayu-chaan****, ****… **_**¡y a todos los que han leído!**_

Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y, sobre todo, vuestra paciencia.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo, que juro será pronto!


	4. Final

**Capítulo 3: En mi cama (parte 2).**

Tenerla debajo de mí, respirando con dificultad, mirándome con esos ojos ardientes, llenos y deseo e inocencia casi me supero. Respiré lenta y profundamente una vez y luego otra para poder calmarme y finalmente concentré toda mi atención en Hinata.

Deslicé la mirada por todo su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por las medias y el sujetador, y mi mirada de quedó estancada en aquellos pechos maduros y bellos, perfectos para la mano de un hombre. Para mi mano. Sus pechos estaban comprimidos por los sujetadores, pero aún así sus pezones se dejaban trasver por la tela. La acaricié suavemente por encima de la tela, deslicé la mano por todo su pecho, masajeando, hasta que el pulgar quedó en su pezón, y ahí acaricié en círculos, endureciendo más.

Hinata jadeaba con el cuerpo todo tenso mientras yo acariciaba su pecho con la mano, abarcando la toda su redondez. Sentí que Hinata se tensaba más y se mordía el labio inferior, seguramente ansiosa porque le tocara el otro pecho. Se aferró a mi camisa con fuerza y yo no pude evitar reír por lo bajo.

-Despacio, pequeña –susurré-. Tenemos toda la noche.

Aproveché en ese momento para quitarme la camisa que parecía quemarme la piel, la camiseta que llevaba debajo y finalmente los pantalones, hasta que mi cuerpo quedó totalmente desnudo a sus ojos.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía Hinata, que parecía no saber a dónde mirar. Un fuerte sonrojo atravesaba su bello y pálido rostro y vi cómo se extendía por su cuello y, increíblemente, por sus pechos. Toqué apenas con el dedo sus carnosos labios rosados y la miré.

-¿Sabes qué va a pasar?

Ella asintió lentamente.

-Sí, creo que sí.

Le acaricié la boca, luego las mejillas sonrojadas y dejé que mi dedo se deslizara por la barbilla, por el simple e increíble placer que me predecía tocarla.

-Bien –dije, antes de bajar la cabeza y darle un suave beso en los labios-. Rodéame con los brazos, pequeña.

Ella obedeció torpemente a mi orden, apretando todo su cuerpo contra el mío. Sus pezones duros se hundieron en mi pecho, sus piernas suaves rodearon las mías. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, casi tanto como el mío, y sentía el pulso de su muñeca contra mi espalda. Mi dolorosa erección se apretaba ahora contra su estomago hasta que tomé sus nalgas entre mis manos y la alcé, presionando mi sexo contra el de ella. El cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció y apretó su rostro contra mi hombro. Mis dedos se deslizaban entre sus muslos, a la vez que su braguita se iba humedeciendo más, mientras yo acariciaba sus piernas lentamente. Durante más de un minuto la tuve así, acariciándola, hasta que ella comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra mi erección. Entonces toqué su sexo a penas, y Hinata dio un pequeño salto, a la vez que jadeaba y se sonrojaba, esta vez de la cabeza a los pies. No pude editar sonreír.

-Nunca había visto a alguien sonrojarse de la cabeza a los pies.

-Pu-pues yo nunca había estado de-desnuda delante de nadie –dijo con apuro. Parecía resultarle inconcebible estar hablando conmigo mientras llevaba puesto sólo las medias.

-Eres adorable –susurré, mientras bajaba por su cuerpo.

Tiré de las ligas con los dientes, soltando la cinta que la ataba. Ella jadeó mientras yo besaba las marcas rojas que estas habían dejado. Mientras bajaba las medias iba separando poco a poco sus piernas. Cada vez más incomoda, Hinata se cubrió con las manos. Yo le pasé un dedo por la frágil piel interior de las piernas.

-No te cubras –más le rogué que le ordené.

-No-no puedo evitarlo –susurró a la vez yo le daba besos mojados en la pierna, cerca de su mano mientras ella se retorcía para evitar los movimientos de mi lengua. De algún modo ella pudo cubrirse parcialmente con las sábanas.

Yo reír, y me cubrí la cabeza e intentaba nuevamente abrirle las rodillas.

-Sasuke –escuché por encima de mí-, ¿es así como se suele hacer?

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Hinata.

-N-no pretendía que no su-supieras. Es sólo que… ¡oh, no me beses ahí! –Y yo contuve la risa.

-Para alguien que nunca lo he hecho antes, tienes una idea bastante formada de lo que debe pasar en la cama -dije-. Déjame hacerlo como quiera. Al menos la primera vez. No te muevas.

-Sasuke… -gimió, mientras mi boca decencia hasta el nido de rusos suaves-. Sasuke…

Pero yo ya no la escuchaba, absorto en el aroma salado y dulce. Mi respiración se llenada de aquel sensual aroma y chocaba una y otra vez contra su carne sensible. Hinata gimió y retorció las caderas, apresadas en mis manos. Mi lengua exploraba los ligeros rizos hasta que llegué a los roseacos labios escondidos debajo. Lamí un lado de su sexo, luego el otro, jugueteando delicadamente con la punta de la lengua. Mi boca la excitaba con suavidad, mientras que profundizaba en su sexo… retirando… llenando.

Mientras la acariciaba con la punta de la nariz, ella removía su cuerpo, intentando colocar la parta más ardiente bajo mi boca, pero yo me resistía, como ignorante a lo que le pedía, siempre lamiendo pero sin tocar aquel punto anhelante.

-Sasuke –susurró ella-. Por favor… por favor…

Pero continué ignorándola, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que lo hacía a propósito. Frustrada a más no poder, perdió la vergüenza e intentó sujetar con las manos mi cabeza, pero yo me le resistí, acariciado los suaves pliegues de la rodilla y descendiendo hasta los tobillos. El cuerpo entero de Hinata estaba tenso y ardía de deseo. Volví a subir la cabeza hasta sus piernas. Hinata contuvo la respiración, conciente de todos mis movimientos.

Rocé con los labios el sexo de Hinata, que no pudo contener el grito salvaje apretándose contra mi boca.

-No –murmuré sobra la carne húmeda-. Todavía no, pequeña. Espera un poco más.

-N-No puedo, no puedo. Oh, no pares… -tiró de mi cabeza fanáticamente, gimiendo mientras yo le pasaba la lengua una vez más.

Sujetándole las muñecas, me acomodé encima de su cuerpo. Mi sexo se instaló en el caliente valle y la miré directamente a los ojos mientras le soltaba las manos.

-Déjalas así –dije, y ella aborreció en un sollozo.

Le besé los pechos, moviéndome de uno a otro, al tiempo que mi sexo se deslizaba sobre ella con movimientos que rozaban y atormentaban, mientras mi boca hambrienta le chupaba los pezones. Ella se arqueaba con suplicantes gemidos. Sus labios susurraban palabras incoherentes, sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas y todo su cuerpo se tensaba dulcemente por la proximidad del orgasmo hasta que finalmente llegó. Chilló desvergonzadamente de emoción mientras por su delicioso cuerpo se esparcían por los espasmos.

-Sí –susurré contra la tensa garganta de Hinata, embistiéndola superficialmente una y otra vez. Su cuerpo se fue relajando lentamente mientras yo le apartaba el cabello de su empapada frente y la besaba.

-Sasuke… -me dijo, a la vez que respiraba hondo-. Ha… ha p-pasado algo…

-Sí, lo sé. Has llegado al orgasmo –mi voz salió tierna y ligeramente diversidad-. ¿Quieres otra vez?

-No –dijo ella al instante, haciéndome reír.

-Entonces es mi turno.

La monté otra vez, con el peso de mis muslos empujando entre los de ellas, y sentí la amplia cabeza de mi miembro presionando contra su sensibilidad. La rocé húmedamente en deliberados círculos, y luego la penetré apenas. Hinata se encogido por instinto. Sin moverme, la miré, con el rostro tirante y absorto en la pequeña unión de nuestros cuerpos. Bajé la cabeza y rocé con los labios su delicado entreceño.

-Lo siento –musité.

-¿Por qué?... –reputo ella y jadeó mientras la penetraba hasta el fondo en una sola embestida fuerte.

Hinata se encogido de dolor, cerrando las piernas instintivamente, presionando más contra mí.

-Lo siento –dije otra vez-. Creí que sería más fácil para ti si lo hacía deprisa.

Hinata era increíblemente apretada, increíblemente suave y caliente. Sólo por estar dentro de ella sentía que iba a llegar al orgasmo. No me moví, tanto para recobrar fuerzas de aquel magnifico placer que me atravesó en cuando la penetre, como para dejar que ella se adaptase a mi cuerpo, pero me fue muy difícil. Todo mi cuerpo pedía a gritos moverse, entre y salir de su cuerpo hasta que llegar el esperado orgasmo. Hasta que el placer que sólo podía imagina llenara mi cuerpo. Entonces Hinata se movió un poco hacía arriba, como a modo de prueba, y yo no pude resistir más.

Con cuidado apreté mis caderas contra las de ella y entré más en ella, mientras Hinata jadeaba con lo que parecía asombro. La cabeza de mi hinchado miembro presionó contra su matriz y ella se encogió, afligida. Me retiré un poco, acariciándola con la mano desde el pecho a la cadera.

-La próxima vez será mejor –prometí, embistiéndola con menos intensidad-. Eres tan dulce, pequeña, tan dulce…

Me quedé sin respiración cuando sentí las pequeñas manos de Hinata acariciando mi espalda, de arriba abajo mientras apretaba los muslos sobre mis caderas, soportando mi peso, abrazándome.

Ya no puse soportar ni un minuto más y liberé mi pasión con un agudo gemido. Apenas sentía los dedos de Hinata acariciándome lentamente la espalda y bajando más y más abajo, mientras yo me derretía de un placer nunca conocido dentro de ella. Creo haber murmura su nombre porque ella también susurraba el mío.

Me quedé encima de ella, inmóvil, por mucho tiempo. Intenté quitarme, pero ella me abrazó más fuerte y murmuró algo contra mi hombro. Me quedé así, intentando no aplastarla con mi peso mientras pequeños espasmos de placer me recorrían todavía debido al orgasmo y mi piel ardía como fuego en cada parte que se tocaba con la de ella.

Había sido increíble. No, lo siguiente: magnifico. En realidad, no hay palabras para definir el placer que sentí. Entonces me di cuenta de que con una sola vez no tendría, de que una solo vez no había bastado para saciarme de ella, todo lo contrario. Ahora sentía que si no podría volver a estar con ella moriría y la erección que comenzaba tener indicaba que mis pensamientos no eran equivocados.

Después de un rato me di cuenta de que Hinata se había dormido. Lentamente me acomodé a su lado, sacando del cuerpo de sus brazos, increíblemente apretados en torno mío, como si no me quisieran dejar ir. Me apoyé en el codo y la contemplé. Oh, era hermosa.

No sé cuánto tiempo duré así, pero después de un rato los truenos de la lluvia me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

Me recosté y tiré de Hinata hacía mí. No quise pensar en el hecho que nunca me gustaba yacer con la chica después de tener sexo, mucho menos besaba su nuca ni aspirar su aroma, como ahora. Y tampoco quise pensar en el hecho de que sentía tanta increíble paz de sólo tenerla abrazada, cundo usualmente era muy diferente. Usualmente me sentía frustrado después del sexo, porque todas las sensaciones de antes volvía, porque la excitación del momento desaparecía. Pero con Hinata era tan diferente…

Sólo cerré los ojos y dormí como nunca, en muchos años, había dormido. Y sobre todo no pensé en qué pasaría con Hinata y yo a partir de ahí, pero definitivamente se quedaría conmigo una temporada. Una larga temporada.

En realidad, mañana se iría a vivir a mi casa. O yo a la suya, da igual.

**FIN**

Y eso ha sido todo. Espero que os haya gustado. Perdón, en serio, por no haber continuado esto. Por eso no me gusta hacer fanfic... ¡me cuesta horrores terminarlos! Empiezo con mucha ilusión y eso pero no lo termino. Y porque soy vaga, porque en cuando empiezo a escribir no paro. Pero... shit, supongo que soy de esas que hay que estar encima de ellas. Cuando sea escritora profesional (?) mi editorA tendrá que estar encima mía todo el día. "Venga, Harol, escribe. Venga, Harol, escribe...".

En fin, en cuando al escrito estoy orgullosa, pero cambié monstruosamente la personalidad de Sasuke y Hinata. Qué horrible. ¡Hace tanto que comencé a escribirlo! Ufff, desde ahí han cambiado muchas cosas y pues lo que más me dolió es que está trama era de una historia larga, muy larga. De un proceso de conquista súper largo y romántico, de un convencimiento, de un roce entre Sasuke y Hinata mucho más intenso. Todo salió muy rápido y atropellado. Lo hice cuando estaba loca por el lemon (que ahora también, pero con un poco más de cabeza) y sólo pensé en hacer una historia cargada de sexualidad (y sexo, para variar), olvidándome así de todo lo demás (trama y desenvolupación de esta, además de personajes principales y secundarios y etc). En fin, con todo no quedó tan mal para una lectura rápida y ardiente (?). Me ha gustado, después de todo. Continuarla ha sido un verdadero respiro para lo que me he acostumbra a escribir en estos últimos días.

Bueno, no hay mucho más que decir. Creo que ya he dicho lo siento, y sino: lo siento. Igual hago un prólogo, que creo que esa historia se lo merece. No, más que eso: le hace falta. Así tal vez las cosas parezcan más naturales...

En fin, eso ha sido todo. Un placer, en verdad, haber escrito para vosotros... ¡espero que os haya gustado! Este es mi regalo atrazado por San Valentín... :)


End file.
